Nude Buddies
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Trixie and Timmy are forced to spy on a hated foe together...worse, they have to do it 'Au Naturale! Story idea by rayman20th!
1. Chapter 1

**Nude Buddies**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Timmy was nervous as he was called to the principals office. What had he done now? Had Principal Waxeplax learned about him stealing cupcakes? Or his wish to extend recess?

He was almost to the office when he was quickly grabbed by his shirt and dragged into the room-

"I don't know how that pig got there! I was nowhere near the apple at the time- Chester made me do it!" Babbled Timmy.

Waxeplax rolled her eyes, "Yes you do, yes you were, and if anything you forced Chester...But that's not why your here."

Timmy was surprised to see Trixie here as well. Waxeplax looked at them. "Right, I'm just going to get right to it...I want to fire Crocker...unfortunately the Teacher union refuses to budge!"

"What?! But he's tried to kill me several times!" Shouted Timmy.

Waxplax shrugged. "Apparently that's not a good enough reason." She then hands them a weird looking box. "For liability purposes, you'll have to listen to this in private."

Both kids shrugged as they went to the back of the school to do this. They then activate the recorder:

"Your mission if you choose to accept it: Is to get evidence of Crocker's misdeeds so I can FINALLY fire him! Don't let him out of your sight! You'll also have to find your own spy gadgets- were on a budget here! If you don't accept this...your both expelled! This message will self-destruct in 1 second-

"Wait, what!?" Shouted both kids-

 **BOOM!**

Fortunately, the explosion didn't hurt them...UNfortunately, it destroyed their clothes...leaving them as naked as Jaybirds...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: this is a story idea from rayman20th**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nude Buddies ch. 2  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is in thank you to MysterD47 for doing my challenge**

...

Timmy was so entranced by Trixies beauty...that he forgot to cover his own nudity-

 **POW!**

-Or protect his privates from a ticked off female. "GAH! LOOK AWAY PERV! AND COVER YOURSELF! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!"

Then she smirks. "Course...there isn't much TO see...but cover what LITTLE you have anyway." She mocks.

Timmy flustered, but obeyed. This wasn't good...Trixie was mad, she now knew about his 'shortcoming'...and on top of it all, he couldn't wish for clothes without Trixie seeing his fairies! and that went double for gadgets!

So the question was...where could they find gadgets? Then he got an idea...

...

A.J. groaned as the doorbell rang. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He shouted irritated, he opens the door and sees a flustered and naked Timmy covering his crotch.

"Hey, A.J.! D o you think you could-

 **SLAM!**

A.J. smirked at the sound of Timmy crying out in pain. "That crotch height, groin smacking door ornament pays for itself." He admits to himself with a chuckle.

...

"What was that!? I thought you were friends!" Snapped Trixie irritated as Timmy dragged himself toward her. Timmy groaned..."Yeah...but I've kind let him fade into the background recently...so that's my bad." He admitted.

Trixie screamed in frustration. "Oh for the love of- Your useless! Watch a professional handle it!"

A.J. sighed as the door bell rang yet again. "This time, let's go for the jugular." Said A.J. out loud as he grabbed a disintigrater ray...he opened the door...and saw a naked Trixie!?

"Hey their cutie...any chance I could bother you for some clothes? Or a cup of advanced Spy tech?" She said seductively.

A.J. didn't answer...he'd fainted-

 **A.J. DOWN! INITIATE DEFENSE PROTOCOLS!**

Suddenly Trixie was looking down the barrel of a dozen security weapons...she promptly wet herself...

While Trixie was being fricasseed...Timmy was able to use the distraction to get several gadgets from A.J.'s room...

"Jetpack, Laser retainer, mini-camera, super-magnifying-glass, and knockout gun...hopefully this is all we need!" Say Timmy as he quickly jumps out the window...

"HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!" Screamed a messed up Trixie in agony...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nude buddies ch. 3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

Trixie grunted, her house was being fumigated and her parents are out of town! "Don't you have other friends you can ask for clothes?" She asked Timmy.

Timmy groaned...he'd lied and said his house was locked...but in fact it was being used for another fairy-con...no way he could let Trixie see that!

Quickly he thought through his 'friends'... "Chester has also faded into the background...Sanjay got a new BF/talking snake named Craig and spun off...somewhere else. Elmer...his boil finally took over and their now a third world dictator..."

Trixie slapped her forehead, "Great! On top of being useless, your friendless too!"

Timmy glared, "Hey! If i recall correctly, I was the one who got the spy gadgets...and spy car!"He points to spy Car he found in A.J.'s Drive-way. "Besides...what about your popular friends! Why haven't you brought them up as an option!?"

Trixie flustered..."Ah, well you see-

"She knew we'd do this!" Both kids turn around and gasp at the sight of tad, chad, and Veronica...taking pictures of them!"

Trixie grew even paler. "Oh, no!" "Oh, yes! Once we upload these, say goodbye to your popularity and we get promoted to 'head popular'!" Exclaims Chad.

"Which of course...we'll share." Said Tad quickly...while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"But of course." Agreed Chad...while also crossing his fingers behind his back...

Veronica looks up with a fluster on her face- "Wha- Oh, right! That's...that's totally why I'm doing this too! Stabbing Trixie in the back to be potential co-ruler is SOOOO, my only motivation for this." She said while chuckling nervously...and secretly uploading ALL the nude pictures of Timmy to her private account.

Trixie was in tears...Timmy just glared. Quickly, he raised the high powered magnifying glass to the sun...just like he'd done to thousands of unfortunate ants before them...only this time-

"GAH!" Screamed all three popular's as the intense heat causes their clothes to burst into flames...and Timmy wasn't done yet!

"Take a hike, suckers!" Shouted Timmy as he activated the jetpack and let it fly away from him-

 **CRASH!**

Veronica barely dodges as the jetpack slams into both Tad and Chad's groins and sends them flying up into the sky-

 **BOOM!**

The jetpack explodes, further injuring the two boys...and they then crash back down...onto the spy car!

"HA! Now your gonna get it! Which weapon shall we use to kill you first!?" Exclaimed Chad.

Timmy thinking fast, said: "Oh, please don't use the 'self-destruct ray' on us! I'm begging you! I don't want my organs to destroy themselves and each other!" He pleads and cries.

Tad laughed, "Yikes, sounds- Nasty...let's do it!" They press the 'self-destruct-

 **BOOM!**

Tad and Chad fly through the air...and find themselves naked and on a one way boat to China. "啊，劳动营的鲜肉！" Said the foreman excitedly on their discovery...

...

Trixie was speechless. "Uh...thanks Timmy..." She said awkwardly. "Timmy sighs. "Yeah...well, I just hate to see people get back-stabbed by their friends..and for cute girls to cry." He admitted that last part embarrassed.

Trixie flustered. "Well...thanks..." And...before she lost her nerve...gave him a kiss on the lips.

Timmy was dumbstruck. Trixie smiled...until she saw Timmy's 'enthusiasm'...then she was just annoyed.

"Okay, seriously. Get that under control or I rip it off." She threatened. Timmy blushed and covered himself awkwardly...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nude buddies ch. 4**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

Veronica was mortified! She was completely naked!...Oh, also Trixie was throttling her!

DOUBLE-CROSS ME WILL YOU!?

Timmy flustered as he saw the one naked girl(Trixie) Maul the other naked girl(Veronica)...he was torn between arousal and terror...Trixie's threat to castrate him if he went 'full mast' again was still fresh in his mind...

Then he found her phone...and saw that all the pictures were of him?! He groans as he figures out what it means...and tells Trixie. Who immediately stops throttling her...and tells veronica that since she hadn't been 'trying' to betray her she'd let this slide...on the condition if she did anything like this again she'd spill her secret to the school...oh and that she gave them both spare clothes of course.

"Uh...well...see...my parents are out of town...and my house-key's were destroyed along with my clothes...sooooo...yeah." Admitted Veronica awkwardly.

Trixie almost ripped her hair out in frustration. Timmy just shook his head, "Well...as long as your here and like this...you might as well help us bring down Crocker..."

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever- But get your LITTLE 'friend' down there under-control or so help me- She pulls out some scissors from seemingly nowhere and snips them meaningfully as she glares at his crotch...and smirks as it shrivels up in fear...

...

They watched from afar(using bushes to conceal both themselves and their modesty) as Crocker went on the move...to get prune juice?

"Prune juice?" Asked the Principal over the walkie-talkie as she wrote it on the blackboard.

-and 'obsessive loser living in basement monthly'?

"Magazines?" She puts that on the board.

..And stamps?

"Stamps?...this most be the most elaborate scheme ever!"

"Uh...I'm starting to think he's just doing some shopping." Said Timmy flatly.

"WELL, I THINK HE'S GOT YOU FOOLED! NOW GET AFTER HIM!" Shouted the Principal over the walkie

Excuse me?! Could you knock off that racket you stupid bush!?" Snaps Crocker irritably...then goes off mumbling about 'lousy bushes'...

"Dang it you kids! You almost blew you cover! Now keep after him before he gets away! OR I'LL EXPEL YOU!"

Not wanting to argue/enrage their principal, the threesome were forced to run after him...which was harder then you'd think considering they were carrying/juggling bush branches to conceal their modesty AND their spy gear-

Needless to say it wasn't really a surprise when one of them tripped...

Crocker wiped off his brow, "My goodness...it is HOT!

The enhanced magnifying glass flying from their grasp and intensifying the heat of the sun on Crocker-

 **FWOOM!**

 **GAH! I BURN!**

-which then set him on fire, on the other hand...was a COMPLETE surprise.

It sure surprised the three kids! "Oh, no! He's getting away! Quick! The back-up jet pack!"

...

Crocker sighed with relief as he dived into a mini-pool and quenched the flames-

 **GAH!**

Only for an out of control jet-pack carrying three kids to fly past and re-ignite his flames and burn the pool around him...leaving him once again running around ablaze!

The kids meanwhile- having learned the hard-way that jet-pack control is WAY harder then it looks then what the movies show -had lost their branches and most of their remaining equipment...and were now flying naked throughout the town.

 _"...Well...there's my reputation down the drain."_ Thought both Trixie and Veronica to themselves as the whole town laughed and took pictures...Timmy meanwhile...was actually pretty happy with the situation...as a boy pressed up against two cute naked girls was want to be-

 **BOOM!**

-At least until the inevitable crash and burn...

"...I think we need to rethink our strategy." Groaned Timmy as he and the girls tried to untangle themselves from a smoking heap...while everyone laughed and pointed at them...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nude Buddies ch.5**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

The group groans as they FINALLY got away from the laughing crowds..."I Think I swallowed a gadget", groaned Trixie. Timmy ignored her to call the Principal, "I'm afraid we've lost him ma'am."

"Well, find him, lad. I'm not paying you to goof off!" "...You're not paying us at all, Ma'am." "Exactly. So get to work!" She exclaimed as she hangs up...

Timmy groaned in frustration, "Okay, enough playing defense! Let's just go to Crockers house and just grab enough evidence-like stuff- or failing that at least some clothes so this nightmare can FINALLY end!" The girls nodded and they go do just that...

...

"Denzle! My Bunyan's need to be filed!" Shouted Ms. Crocker. "Not now mother! The old, creepy and desperate is on!" Shouted Crocker as he watched more TV.

The kids watched from inside, "Alright, so all we have to do is wait for them to either leave or sleep...and then we find something...ANYTHING to clothe ourselves...and hopefully get something to get Crocker fired...or at LEAST get the principal off our case."

The girls nod...and then Trixie start to moan...and her stomache starts to gurgle. "Trixie, what's wrong?" Asks Timmy concerned. "That Gadget...I swallowed...I think it's digesting...poorly!" She shouted in pain as she farted-

 **BOOM!**

-A laser!?

Crocker groans as he rises from the ashes of his house. Destroy my house, will ya Waxelplax? Well, if it's war you want, it's war you'll get!" Jumping inside a hidden Zeppline he rises toward the school.

The three kids just watch horrified as the war-zeppline goes toward the school. "Okay, that's it. I'm done, she can expel me till the cows come home. I'm out of here." Said Trixie as she exits, "Right behind you!" Shouts Veronica. "Wait for me!" Shouts Timmy as he streaks after them...

Meanwhile, Crocker destroys the school. Both he and the Principal get arrested for being crazy...and all the kids enjoy a well deserved break...

...

Timmy, Veronica, and Trixie wait outside her locked mansion lounging by the pool...Timmy was having a great time with the girls...he wasn't even minding still being naked anymore..in fact...

"Trixie! Darling, were home!" "SORRY TIMMY!" Shout both the girls as they kick his still naked butt over the fence into a bramble bush to hide him from her parents...

"Eh, still a pretty good day." Groans Timmy with a smirk as he struts home unashamed and whistling a tune...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
